Battlestar Babylon Part I
by fredsavenger
Summary: Babylon 5/Battlestar Galactica Crossover. Part 1 of 3. Complete. Starbuck finds the Interstellar Alliance.
1. Prologue

Battlestar Babylon: Part I  
  
Disclaimer: Rather obvious statement: Neither Babylon 5 nor Battlestar Galactica are my creations (as much as I wish they were). I am simply borrowing idea for my entertainment and the entertainment of others. I also borrow several lines from the series that I like particularly well, long- time fans will spot them with no trouble, especially the one in the epilogue.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) The Babylon 5 part of the story takes place during Season 5. If you have not seen Season 5, the story may not make sense.  
  
2) I have not seen an episode of Battlestar Galactica in three years, so the terminology may be slightly off.  
  
3) I have no idea how the Galactica's FTL drive works, so for the sake of simplicity, let's all pretend they use jump points and hyperspace.  
  
4) Enjoy the story. I plan to write three parts and hope to have Part II out soon.  
  
Prologue 771 CE (Earth Standard Reckoning)  
  
The Vorlon transport raced through hyperspace, making the long journey from the human world to its homeworld. Stuffed in its holds were over ten thousand humans who were to be 'improved' with telepathic ability. The Shadows had not been heard from for several millennia, but the Vorlons were not a gambling species.  
  
Despite the Vorlon's impressive knowledge of hyperspace, accidents could still happen. The Vorlon transport experienced one of those rare accidents. An instability in hyperspace sent it spinning; the Vorlon captain was gravely injured in the explosions that wracked the bridge soon after. Eventually, the Vorlon managed to reestablish control and exited hyperspace.  
  
Fortunately for the humans on board the transport, its Vorlon captain felt a great deal of sympathy towards them and was determined to save them despite its injuries. It located a habitable planet nearby. During the journey, the courageous Vorlon died. The ship followed its captain's final instructions and landed on the planet. Eventually, the humans inside managed to break out of the ship. They would use what little Vorlon technology they could understand to beat their original world to space. That's where they would meet another race: the Cylons. 


	2. The Continuing Journey

Chapter One: The Continuing Journey 2262 CE  
  
Group Commander Starbuck paced on the bridge of the Battlestar Traitor's Bane. He had not wanted the command of the small battlegroup, but Apollo, Fleet Commander, member of the Council of Twelve, and Starbuck's best friend, had asked him to. So, here he was, a half-yahren trip from the rest of the fleet defending the three worlds inhabited by the survivors of the twelve worlds.  
  
Thirteen yahren ago, fifteen yahren after the start of the Great Journey, the Galactica, Pegasus, and their ragtag fleet had discovered an uninhabited world after managing to elude Cylon pursuit. The Council of Twelve had decided that it was time to stop. Most of the fleet could not continue any longer. The survivors settled on the planet, known as New Caprica. Adama died soon after as a result of wounds suffered in the final battle.  
  
Tigh was elected to the head of the council and Apollo given the title of Fleet Commander. That fleet of two battlestars defending a single world expanded to seventeen battlestars defending three worlds. Group Commander Cain, with six of the battlestars defending New Gemini, had advocated an offensive against the Cylon advance elements, still searching for the last of the Humans. Three yahren ago, Apollo was beginning to agree with the aging Cain when disaster struck: Cylon basestars assaulted New Gemini. Cain's battlegroup repelled them easily, but offensive was now out of the question: the Colonial Fleet was stretched thin merely defending the three worlds and the vital trade and communication lanes between them.  
  
For two yahren, Apollo conducted a masterful defense of the small nation. As more and more Cylon ships arrived, however, that defense became harder and harder. The only bright spot had been the death of Baltar during a raid on New Caprica. Every commander and group commander in the fleet knew that it would only be a matter before shear weight of numbers finished off the Colonial Fleet, and this time there were not enough transport ships to carry many people away. The colonials had to find Earth; they needed reinforcements to push back the Cylons. The Cylons were slowly pushing around the frontiers of the three worlds, surrounding the human worlds and cutting them off from the rest of the galaxy.  
  
Seeing the last chance of his people disappearing, Apollo promoted Starbuck to group commander and gave him the four newest battlestars, the last battlestars the colonials had the population to man. He was to find Earth and bring back reinforcements for the Colonial Fleet. Had it not been for the urgency of the mission, Starbuck would have pleaded for his friend to let him stay in a Viper cockpit. He had been a pilot for over 30 yahren now, and that's where he wanted to stay. But after listening to the Fleet Commander describe the desperation of the situation, Starbuck had agreed to go. With three battlestars, Traitor's Bane, Adama's Remembrance, and Caprican Avenger, and a battlestar, Child of Libra, retrofitted as a freighter Starbuck was now searching for Earth and the help his people needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
President John Sheridan of the Interstellar Alliance was not a happy man. First, someone was raiding helpless cargo ships throughout the Alliance and the Rangers had yet to find the culprits after a month of searching. So, he had decided to take a look around for himself. Which brought him to problem two: the thousands of other problems that were going on throughout the Alliance that he couldn't do anything about because he was on a White Star in the middle of nowhere. Which lead to problem three: his wife, Delenn, was not in the middle of nowhere. She was at Babylon 5.  
  
As the President quietly mulled on the present situation, the crew of White Star 3 flew her along the trade routes, hoping the raiders would reveal themselves. Well, it wasn't long before someone did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The freighter Merchant's Luck rocked from the two laser blasts that struck her engine, which shut down from the brutal punishment inflicted by the raider fighter. The other human freighter in the small convoy was already expanding debris and plasma. Strangely enough, the raiders had ignored the Gaim freighter. The communications officer on the freighter continued to transmit its distress call, hoping that some navy's ship would reveal themselves. Six of the most powerful ships in the galaxy did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Mr. President, we have a distress signal from a human freighter. It reports it is under attack by unknown ships. They have including an image of one of the attacking ships, it does not match any known configurations."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ericson. Head towards that location and have White Stars 17 and 41 follow us in. I want White Star 17 to jump below the freighter, White Star 41 above, and jump us in close. Do not respond to the freighter's distress signal. I don't want the raiders running."  
  
"Yes sir. Two minutes until we jump into normal space."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Group Commander, I'm receiving a signal sir!"  
  
"Where is it coming from? Are they other colonials? Human?"  
  
"Unknown sir. The message is in a language similar to Caprican though. The vessel is a freighter and it reports that it is under attack."  
  
"Could it be a transport that got separated from the fleet before we reached New Caprica, sir?" That was Commander Rigel, CO of Traitor's Bane.  
  
"I don't think so. It may be the Gemini 6 freighter; she was lost in our final battle with the Cylons before we eluded their pursuit and we never found any wreckage. But that ship was under fire from a dozen fighters and her hull integrity was down to almost nothing. I doubt she could have survived.  
  
"Still, we should investigate; it looks like that vessel may be human and as warriors we are obliged to defend it. All vessels, set stealth mode and advance at flank speed."  
  
"Yes Group Commander. Traitor's Bane has cloaked, other ships are complying."  
  
"Sirs, the computer has identified an image that accompanied the signal; it is the vessel that is attacking the freighter. The computer is converting the image into a form compatible with our instruments. Here it is."  
  
Starbuck and Rigel were both stunned when they saw the image. It was a vessel they had not seen since leaving New Caprica: a Cylon fighter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The distress signals were still emanating from the freighter when the three White Stars jumped into normal space. The Cylon fighters could have finished the freighter off long ago, but the vessel didn't match any colonial designs. The Cylons planned to tow the vessel to their basestar so the crew could be interrogated. If the possibility of other humans existed, the Imperious Leader had to know about it.  
  
The White Stars surprised the Cylon fighters. In the first volley, nearly a dozen were downed. But 30 more still circled the crippled freighter and those fighters were larger than any other Sheridan had seen. The White Stars dove in and out of the Cylon fighter group, taking a few out each pass. The fighters were slow but heavily armed and the White Stars began to take damage.  
  
In one sense, Sheridan was thrilled with the enemy he had found. They had destroyed the other human freighter, which fit the pattern seen in the recent raids: destruction not capture. In all likelihood, he had found the raiders. But where had they come from? Despite the size of the fighters, they couldn't form their own jump points. The raiders had to have a capital ship somewhere, but none were in sight.  
  
White Star 17 took a volley of laser fire in her port engine. It exploded and the White Star went out of control, slamming into two of the raider fighters before she exploded. The raider fighters began to concentrate fire on White Star 3. White Star 41 tried to distract them, but the fighters attacked mercilessly. That's when the raider's capital ship appeared.  
  
"Sir, I have one very large vessel on approach. It's launching more of the raider craft."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Twenty and counting Mr. President."  
  
"What about the capital ship itself?"  
  
"About half again as long as an Warlock class destroyer and as tall as a Sharlin class war cruiser. It's also heavily armed with laser weapons. Based on the strength of the laser weapons on the fighters, I'd estimate that it's slightly more destructive than a Sharlin sir."  
  
"Alright, get us out of here."  
  
"Jump engines on White Star 41 took a hit during the battle. They won't be able to jump for 10 minutes. Should we proceed without them?"  
  
"Negative. Just get us away from that cap ship."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Mr. President, get out of here!" The captain of White Star 41 had heard the conversation going on aboard White Star 3. "We'll catch up with you after our jump engines are repaired."  
  
"Sir, I have four more capital ships on screen now. They didn't jump in though; I believe they were stealthed somehow. They are launching fighters."  
  
"Get out of here now sir! There's too many of them!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind. We can handle those fighters for a little while."  
  
"Sorry Mr. President. We live for the One, we die for the One."  
  
"Wait captain, stop!"  
  
"Sir, White Star 41 has cut the channel."  
  
The White Star raced towards the five capital ships. It was a suicide mission, but if she were destroyed, Sheridan would have no reason to stay and could retreat before the raider fighters got him. All aboard White Star 41 knew this was a moment they had been trained for, a time where they would be required to die.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Group Commander, we are within firing range of the Cylon basestar."  
  
"Very good Commander, decloak, open fire, and launch fighters!"  
  
"Aye aye sir!"  
  
The four battlestars decloaked and launched their fighters. It would take several seconds for the main batteries of the battlestars to recharge after decloaking. The battlestars were enjoying a very rare advantage: the Cylons were outnumbered. Group Commander Starbuck knew a slaughter was about to occur.  
  
"Main batteries ready to fire sir."  
  
"Open fire!"  
  
The three regular battlestars opened fire on the battlestar. The Child of Libra, with fewer weapons than the other battlestars, supported the Vipers against the Cylon fighters. The two White Stars were left alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Mr. President, the four new capital ships have opened fire on the raiders. White Star 41 is now firing on the raider capital ship."  
  
Sheridan's spirits, which had plummeted after the loss of one of the White Stars and the valiant charge of the other, immediately rose.  
  
"Mr. Ericson, advance on the enemy capital ships. Try to hail the four newcomers."  
  
"With pleasure sir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The battle didn't last long. The battlestars and the White Stars made quick work of the basestar. The Cylon fighters didn't last much longer. They were swamped by Vipers and the fire of the battlestars after they finished with the basestar. "Group Commander, we are being hailed by the unknown vessels." The two unknown ships had withdrawn to defensive positions around the crippled freighter after the destruction of the basestar. "Put it on Commander." ".repeat, unidentified vessels. This is White Star 3 of the Interstellar Alliance. We thank you for your assistance. Please identify yourselves. Unidentified vessels, this is White Star 3." "White Star 3, this is Colonial Battlestar Traitor's Bane. We are configuring your signal for visual communication. Please stand by." Both Starbuck and Sheridan were stunned to be looking at a human face. 


	3. First Contact

Chapter Two: First Contact  
  
President Sheridan sat quietly in the Traitor's Bane's shuttle as it entered he cavernous docking bad of the battlestar. It had been less than an hour since the White Stars and the battlestars had defeated the Cylons. Following the battle, the president and the group commander had hurriedly exchanged what they knew of the situation with the Cylon basestar. Starbuck had then invited Sheridan aboard his vessel for a tour and an explanation of the colonial situation while both groups jumped out for Babylon 5.  
  
Sheridan was impressed with the professionalism of the battlestar's crew. Despite the presence of a dignitary, the honor guard was fairly minimal; most of the crew was refueling, rearming, and repairing the Vipers in case more Cylons were sighted.  
  
"President Sheridan, on behalf of President Tigh and Fleet Commander Apollo, I welcome your to the Colonial Battlestar Traitor's Bane, flagship, Colonial Exploration Battle Group."  
  
"Group Commander Starbuck, Commander Rigel, on behalf of the Interstellar Alliance I welcome you and your men."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. Shall we adjourn to my ready room? I believe we have a bit to talk about."  
  
"Of course Group Commander."  
  
The Colonial officers, Sheridan, a pair of Rangers that had joined him from White Star 3, and Shalaan, the Minbari captain of White Star 17 who had been picked up in a lifepod, left the docking bay. The Colonial honor guard dispersed; its members joined the warriors working on the Vipers. Quite professional.  
  
Shalaan was at the end of the party. Only a fifth of White Star 17's crew had been rescued. Shalaan had also been the only one on the bridge to survive. The Ranger had once been a member of the Warrior Caste and believed he should have died with most of his crew. Had Sheridan ordered him not to participate in the upcoming conference, he undoubtedly would have become worse.  
  
"So Mr. President, what is your opinion of the battlestars?"  
  
"Please, call me John, Group Commander."  
  
"Well, by all means call me Starbuck. I'm a fighter pilot first and foremost."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to try out one of your Vipers sometime."  
  
"No problem John. Just as long as I get a ride on one of the White Stars."  
  
"Sure, but I'll also get you a ride on a Starfury or even a Minbari fighter. One of those will give you the ride of a lifetime. And your battlestars are amazing, especially the crew. Reminds me of the Agamemnon and B5."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"So what happened after you found Pegasus again?"  
  
"Well, she was being chased by a pair of basestars. They expected to fight a crippled battlestar. But the Galactica, with the cloaking device we had just installed, snuck up to point-blank range and ripped them apart. Cain was stunned. We hadn't had time to contact him first."  
  
"How many years, or yahrens, right?, till you reached New Caprica?"  
  
"Five yahren before the battle where we smashed the Cylon advance force. Galactica was nearly destroyed in that battle. Galactica destroyed the last two basestars in an insane charge. The Cylons never expected it. Galactica was knocked around pretty bad in that move and then the Cylon fighters started to ram her. They couldn't run and there lasers couldn't destroy a battlestar with all those Vipers, so they did the only thing they could. We were all surprised Galactica made it out in one piece, but she was still crippled. If the council hadn't decided to settle on New Caprica, we would have had to leave her behind."  
  
"How did Baltar meet his end?"  
  
"Well John, this ship here did it. About a yahren ago, Baltar lead an assault on New Caprica's construction docks. Traitor's Bane was just about finished. But, she didn't have much of a crew; she didn't even have a name yet. New Caprica's defense fleet was under the command of Group Commander Athena. She had eight battlestars, including Galactica. Baltar showed up with a dozen basestars. Athena lost a battlestar and two others were crippled, but seven of the basestars went down with them. Four of the basestars jumped out, but the other one, with Baltar made a run at the docks. Commander Rigel took this ship out of dock and moved to intercept. Athena's fleet was racing back to confront Baltar, but the Vipers were low on fuel by then and had to land. So, it was a one-on-one fight, with the battlestar crewed by construction workers and half of her lasers still uninstalled. This ship did it though, and before Athena's fleet could get back. So, we gave her the name Traitor's Bane. Your turn now John. How'd this Shadow War end? And what happened with Earth?"  
  
"OK, but once you here it you'll understand why I'm apprehensive about showing up at Babylon 5 in a ship called Traitor's Bane!" 


	4. Negociations

Chapter Three: Negotiations  
  
"Colonel, do you feel you can accomplish your duty?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Be honest with me. If you feel you cannot make it back to New Caprica with just the battlecruiser, tell me. I don't need three battlestars with me; I'll be fine with two. But you may have to face Cylon resistance. So, I'll ask again Colonel, can you accomplish your mission with only a battlecruiser?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The battlecruiser was the newest vessel in the colonial inventory. It was fast and much smaller than a battlestar. It carried a shuttle and six Vipers. It was the smallest vessel in the colonial arsenal that could form a jump point. Starbuck had two with him to use as couriers and defensive platforms for Child of Libra if the three battlestars had to go into combat.  
  
"Unless something has changed since we left, the corridor into the colonies should still be open. Plus, we have the FTL coms Sheridan gave us; if we get in trouble you can know instantly sir. Your battlestars will be essential in reopening a corridor to the colonies after the Cylons have closed it. You'll need those battlestars eventually Group Commander."  
  
"Well, may the Lords of Kobol be with you Colonel."  
  
"And you too sir."  
  
Colonel Boxey, adopted son of the Fleet Commander, saluted Starbuck and walked towards his shuttle. His battlecruiser, Triumph, would be leaving within the hour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Welcome aboard Babylon 5 Group Commander."  
  
"Thank you Captain Lochley. It is a fine station; you must be proud to command her."  
  
"Oh that I am. Group Commander, these are Ambassadors Delenn, G'Kar, and Mollari of the Interstellar Alliance Advisory Council. This is the ISA's Intelligence Chief, Michael Garibaldi. These are Zack Allan, B5 Security Chief, Doctor Stephen Franklin, Chief Medical Officer, and Lieutenant David Corwin, my executive officer."  
  
Starbuck shook hands with each, while thinking I'm not cut out for this. I'm a warrior, a fighter pilot, not a commander! He had allowed Commander Rigel to deal with most of these duties while back on New Caprica, but here, he had to prove himself. Or at least he told himself that he had to.  
  
"Group Commander, if you'll follow me, the Ambassadors to the ISA are awaiting your arrival."  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"I would like to thank the Interstellar Alliance for the hospitality my battlegroup has received since we have met President Sheridan. As President Sheridan has already informed you, we have agreed to an exchange in technology between our two groups. I was given the authority by my government before the start of the expedition to conclude such pacts with any power I encounter. Additionally, I have been given the authority to sign non-aggression pacts and trade agreements with any power my battlegroup encounters. My legal officer has begun such proceeding with the Earth Alliance, and hope do the same the other powers of the Alliance."  
  
"I have also been empowered to find allies to assist in our war with the Cylons. President Sheridan and Entil'Zha Delenn have agreed to provide support from the Rangers in our struggle. You have each been informed of the history of the colonies and the fight my battlegroup will have to face merely to return to our people. I beseech each of you for ships and technology to assist in that fight and the fight to save my people. I also remind you that a Cylon ship was spotted at the fringe of Alliance space."  
  
"Thank you Ambassadors for your attention and, once again, thank you for your assistance. Despite what may happen in the future, my people shall never forget it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Doctor Franklin, what is the result of the analysis?"  
  
"Group Commander, your people are genuine humans. There are some slight variations. I estimate that your people and mine have less than 2,000 years of genetic separation between us. But there is one thing I don't understand. You say that both our people came from a planet called Kobol and your people traveled to the colonies and ours to Earth correct?"  
  
"That is what Commander Adama believed and so do many others."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I haven't quite figured that out yet."  
  
"The problem is that humans originated from Earth, the genetic evidence proves it."  
  
"Are you sure? We believed for a long time that we originated from Caprica, but tests eventually revealed that to be false."  
  
"No, we're positive. You heard what happened when the Centauri made first contact? They said we were a lost Centauri colony." Starbuck nodded. "Well after that we did extensive tests; humanity evolved on Earth."  
  
"Then how did we get to Caprica? You only managed interstellar travel recently."  
  
"I don't know. I wish the Vorlons were still here. They may have been able to explain it.'  
  
"So do I, I would really have liked to meet one of these First Ones."  
  
"Trust me, you don't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Starbuck sat in his cabin aboard Babylon 5, reading the report from Colonel Boxey. Triumph was handling the upgrades well and the colonel reported making record time on his journey thus far with no Cylon activity whatsoever. He was extremely happy with the two White Stars Sheridan had provided to scout for the battlecruiser on the trip to New Caprica. The captains of the vessels, one human, the other Minbari, would be the first ambassadors of the ISA to the colonies.  
  
The bell on Starbuck's door rang.  
  
"Enter. Ah, Ambassador Mollari, it's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Yes, my friend. You probably expect to win several hundred more ducats from me, yes? Never played poker before. HA!"  
  
"Well, I may have exaggerated a little. On the trip over here, a few of the human rangers taught me. Let's just say a have a little experience with card games previous to that."  
  
"You know, I like you Group Commander."  
  
"Please, Starbuck, Ambassador."  
  
"Well, you might as well call me Londo, after all, you have all my money, why not my title too, eh?"  
  
"If I may be serious for a minute, Londo, do you think the Alliance worlds will grant my government military forces?"  
  
"I do not know. They are sick of war you know. I realize you have been fighting for a thousand years, but it isn't real to them. Their trade routes are also being ravaged. I expect you'll get support from the Earth Alliance and Mars, maybe the Minbari, but not much else. I don't think that will be enough to defeat your enemy and take back your original colonies."  
  
"We have always known we can't go back Londo. The Cylons control too much territory for us to fight our way back. We just want to survive."  
  
"Yes, I know my friend. I shall try to convince my government to provide you with some ships."  
  
"Thank you Londo. And now."  
  
"We drink and we gamble. Just as the gods like it!" 


	5. Preparations

Chapter Four: Preparations  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, if you'll please be seated. Thank you. For all of you who do not know, I am Group Commander Starbuck. We are here to discuss the strategy for the upcoming campaign to New Caprica. I have received word from Triumph yesterday that they have encountered light Cylon raiding groups. It is plausible that the battlecruiser will have to fight its way into colonial territory. Thus far, Colonel Boxey has managed to keep the presence of the White Stars secret. Hopefully, when we engage Cylon forces, the power of those vessels will catch them by surprise.  
  
"For those of you who are new here, I shall review Cylon ships and their relative strengths to your vessels. This is the standard Cylon basestar. It carries over 100 fighter craft. It is larger than any vessel in this part of the galaxy, with the exception of the Vorlon and Shadow planetkillers. Its armament is about equal to that of a Minbari War Cruiser. It does not have the stealth capabilities of the Minbari War Cruiser, so your vessels will be able to target them. This is the standard Cylon fighter craft. It is large for a fighter and its laser weapons are inferior to those of your vessels, but they are larger, which makes up for that lacking. Note this: weapons on both Colonial and Cylon vessels are much weaker than those of the Alliance worlds. On the other hand, Colonial and Cylon ships are bristling with them and are larger than your vessels.  
  
"In a one-on-one fight, the battlestar is superior to the basestar. However, only seldom is there a one-on-one fight. Since the fall of the Colonies, the Cylons have greatly increased production of basestars. The Viper is also superior to the Cylon fighter one-on-one. But in the massive furballs that occur during fleet actions, the superior computing power of the Cylon drones give them an advantage over all but the most experienced pilots.  
  
"This is the plan for our advance to New Caprica. We shall conduct training exercises on the trip to Tor 621 at the edge of Alliance space. This trip will be made with complete communications silence, which will prepare the fleet for the communications silence during the trip through hostile territory to New Caprica. At Tor 621, the fleet will resupply and continue as soon as possible for New Caprica. With the improved jump engines provided to the Colonial Fleet by the alliance, the trip should only take four months.  
  
"I have here the estimated strength of the fleet when we leave Tor 621. Three battlestars, one Colonial battlecruiser, 8 White Stars, 2 Sharlin War Cruisers, 6 Omega destroyers, 2 EA Hyperion cruisers, 1 Mars Force Hyperion cruiser, and 1 Primus battlecruiser. Additionally, the fleet will have the Child of Libra and 12 Earth Force Olympus corvettes converted as freighters to supply the fleet during the journey. Two Narn, two Minbari, a Centauri, and a Drazi freighters will be used to ferry spare fighter craft with the fleet, should the need arise.  
  
"In regards to the command structure of the fleet, I have communicated extensively with President Sheridan and all of your respective governments. I shall have supreme command over the fleet. Each of your vessels will have a Colonial liaison officer and I shall add liaison officers from Earth Force and the Rangers to my staff. The fleet will be split into two components: Colonial and Alliance. I have promoted Commander Rigel to Group Commander and she will be in charge of the Colonial task force. General Ryan from Earth Force will commander the alliance task force. Are there any questions? Good. I will now review the order of battle. Ranger Farenn, your White Stars."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Michael Garibaldi nearly fell from his chair from the laughter. Londo Mollari had worse luck; he went straight for the ground. Of course, Mollari had downed quite a bit of alcohol that night. G'Kar laughed just as hard as the other two but stayed steady in his seat.  
  
"Well, Sheridan is in shock. Rigel's yelling 'Down, hit the deck'. A couple of the Rangers are dropping, the rest looking around for what she's yelling about. Rigel lifts her laser pistol and a Ranger knocks Sheridan down. The Gaim captain is standing there; he lost his translator right at the start and has no idea what's going on. He gets the point though when Rigel tries to fire on him. What a poor man, insect, whatever, if you ask me. Twenty minutes before he had been in an unarmed freighter in the middle of the largest fire fight since, I don't know, Mars during the Earth Civil War. Now, some crazy human is firing at him. Sheridan, a smart man if you ask me, figures it out. The Gaim look very robotic and all us Colonials are a little robot paranoid. He manages to convince Rigel to drop the gun before, well, before she hits her target. Thank the Lords of Kobol that she's a horrible shot!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Group Commander Rigel walked through the depths of Downbelow lead by Zack Allan and Lyta Alexander. They maneuvered there way through the mass of security around the entrance. They received curious stares from everyone there, except for Lochley, as they entered unhindered.  
  
"It's just over here Group Commander."  
  
"No rush, it's a nice area, really."  
  
"Here we are." The security chief pulled the door open. "Ms. Alexander."  
  
"Why thank you Zack."  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
The trio entered a dark room, lit only by candles. They could hear a large group of people chanting inside. The chanting stopped as the group entered.  
  
"Group Commander, I'd like you to meet Byron. Byron, this is Group Commander Rigel of the Battlestar Traitor's Bane."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Damn it! Another convoy gone. Six freighters wiped out with no clue to what did it." Sheridan threw the report against the wall as Starbuck enters the room.  
  
"I'll come back later." Starbuck quickly nodded to Delenn, Garibaldi, Mollari, and G'Kar and starts to make a quick exit.  
  
"No wait, it's just these damn attacks. No matter what we do we can't figure out who's behind them."  
  
"No witnesses?" Sheridan nodded.  
  
"We've increased White Star patrols all over the trade routes, but no sightings." Garibaldi quickly glanced at Sheridan. Sheridan shook his head, as did Delenn next to him. "We do have another plan in the works though Group Commander."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, but it is in the works, right Mr. Garibaldi?"  
  
Garibaldi, not one to be deterred by authority, forged ahead. "True. You see, Group Commander, we've tried to ambush these raiders several times. But, naturally, they never hit a convoy covered by a White Star or any other warship for that matter. They also have to have military grade sensors because they've even managed to find White Stars in hyperspace guarding convoys. What we need is a ship that no raider would have seen before."  
  
"I see Mr. Garibaldi. Freedom" the other Colonial battlecruiser "has been docked with Child of Libra since we arrived at B5. No one has every seen a Colonial battlecruiser, which means it can be disguised as a freighter. Am I correct Mr. Garibaldi?"  
  
"That you are Group Commander."  
  
"Excellent. We'll leave within the hour."  
  
Starbuck left the conference room, with four stunned individuals and one smirking Intelligence Chief behind him.  
  
After he was out of hearing range, "You own me twenty credit Mollari."  
  
"Bah! You're too smart for your own good Mr. Garibaldi!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Byron."  
  
"Yes Group Commander" was the dry, monotonous reply.  
  
Byron made a quick, almost casual scan of the woman in front of him. The results were surprising. She isn't afraid of us. She is simply curious. Not curious about how we can help him. It is a child's curiosity.  
  
The entire group of telepaths picked up on his words but only Lyta replied. I told you Byron. They don't have telepaths on their worlds. Listen to her proposal. You'll see she, and they, mean it.  
  
"Did you have something to discuss with me Group Commander?"  
  
Rigel pushed aside a feeling of dislike towards this man. "Yes I did. The Colonies are trying to enlist settlers for several worlds within the area the fleet controls. President Sheridan mentioned an idea you recently brought before the Council regarding a homeworld for your people. We'd be willing to provide it."  
  
Byron was unmoved. "And what's the catch Group Commander? Serving aboard your vessels, fighting your wars? Interrogating your prisoners? Well, Group Commander?"  
  
Rigel once more ignored the feeling of distaste for the man. "No catch. We'll set you people up with some machinery for farming and construction. Once a year a ship will arrive and pick up whatever surplus you can provide, food, clothing, whatever. We'll even take clay pots for Kobol's sake. And you get your world." And Sheridan gives us data on organic armor.  
  
Byron picked up on that thought rather easily. He didn't mind at all. His people would have their homeworld. They would be left alone. He quickly polled his people. They agreed with him.  
  
"Of course we won't be able to provide much defense for the planet. The fleet is rather stretched."  
  
"Thank you Group Commander. Your deal is acceptable. We will be ready to leave at the appointed hour."  
  
Group Commander Rigel quickly left Downbelow. She had a feeling that as long as that man led the telepaths, her government wouldn't be bothering them. 


	6. The Horrible Truth

Chapter Five: The Horrible Truth  
  
"Colonel, we are approaching jump point."  
  
"Jump whenever you're ready Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel, I'll be in my Viper. The show's yours."  
  
"Yes sir." Colonel Osier watched the Group Commander leave the bridge. At the start of the trip, he had told the Colonel that he was simply an observer. The mission was Osier's problem. He would be there to provide help if necessary. The Colonel could have laughed at that. He had commanded the battlestar Corinthian for half a yahren after her commander had been killed and then Freedom for the last yahren. He had three times as much command experience as the Group Commander. Starbuck knew that; he just wanted an excuse to fly a Viper.  
  
The small convoy exited hyperspace. Two Drazi, a human, and two Brakiri freighters made up the rest of the convoy. Now to wait for the raiders. Four White Stars were 15 minutes travel from the convoy, far enough away that the raiders couldn't detect them.  
  
"Colonel, three jump points forming. I have three ships, they're Centauri Vorchans sir."  
  
Group Commander Starbuck was listening to the conversation on the bridge as he sat in his Viper. The shuttle that was typically included with a battlecruiser had been replaced with two more Vipers. Starbuck followed the Centauri vessels on his plot as they approached the convoy. What are you doing Mollari? Starbuck thought. You're going to give us away to the raiders!  
  
At that point, fire from the Centauri vessels tore into the human freighter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Vipers launch. Engage cloak and bring us behind the Centauri."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The small squadron launched from Freedom. "Green Epsilon Squadron, form up. We're going to make a quick pass at that Vorchan directly ahead. Afterburners, engage."  
  
The Vipers raced past an exploding Drazi freighter towards the Centauri vessel. Bursts of laser fire erupted from the destroyer and one of the Vipers was hit. Fire from the other two Vorchans finished it off. The remaining Vipers tore into the Vorchan with lasers and missiles. Her weak armor shattered and her vital innards opened up into space. Her anti-matter reactor went nova just after the Vipers finished their run.  
  
"Yeehaw, one down, two to go."  
  
"Nice work Green Epsilon. Let's do it again."  
  
The Vipers spun around and hit their afterburners again, racing for the nearest Centauri ship. The vessel continued to fire into the last freighter, a Brakiri ship. Just as the Vipers got into range of the destroyer, the other Vorchan moved from behind the Brakiri vessel, which hid it from the Viper's sensors.  
  
"Break! All fighters break."  
  
It was too late though. Three Vipers exploded one after another. A fourth followed soon after as the Vipers raced by the first Vorchan, trying to reform. With the destruction of the last freighter, the Centauri vessels moved on the Vipers.  
  
"Engage afterburners, get out of here!"  
  
The Vipers made a hurried, unorganized retreat. The Vorchans followed closely, intent on getting their prey. Freedom decloaked behind the two Centauri ships. She crossed the Centauri 'T' and her weapons opened fire on the lightly protected engines of the two vessels. A few seconds later, it was all over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Escorted by four White Stars, Freedom made her way towards Babylon 5. Most of the crew celebrated their victory, while the two surviving Viper pilots lay silently in their nearly empty room, contemplating their mortality. The Group Commander wanted to be with them, he had been in that position often enough, but he had more important work to do.  
  
"We were lucky Mr. President. If the Centauri had attacked on the other side of the convoy, Freedom would have been the first to go. If it hadn't been for the human transport blocking the Centauri's view of us, we never would have been able to cloak without the Centauri seeing us. Those Vorchans were thin skinned but packed a lot of weapons. Freedom would have been crippled at the very least in either case. What did Mollari do after our conference?"  
  
"He didn't communicate with is government if that's what you were wondering. We believe that he isn't involved in this conspiracy."  
  
"How much of the Centauri government is involved in this?"  
  
"We're not sure. The White Stars are all out looking for more information. What's your ETA for Babylon 5 Group Commander?"  
  
"Approximately seven hours."  
  
"Excellent, meet me then."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"John, it's.Centau.I saw one of.in.street after.was murdered. I managed.to get.at him during.fight." Despite the static in the transmission, Sheridan was able to get the gist of it.  
  
"How soon can you get back Michael?"  
  
"I don't.I can. Drazi.are looking.me. My picture's.all over. Do.have a.Star in.area?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to send Freedom. They have some info you should see ASAP. They'll arrive there in.five hours I estimate. I'll have White Star 19 stand by in hyperspace nearby incase you need immediate extraction though."  
  
"Tha.John. I'll be standing by. Here are my coordinates. Be back soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Hit it! Let's move!" Starbuck didn't contemplate the insanity of yelling at his fighter, trying to coax more speed out of it. He'd been doing it for years now "Freedom lay suppression fire on these coordinates, I'm coming in with some friends."  
  
"Roger Group Commander. Do you want the rest of Green Epsilon Squadron to launch?"  
  
"Negative, their Vipers haven't been outfitted with cloak so the Drazi will get a sensor lock on them. We can't let the Drazi figure out that it's us."  
  
"So I assume you don't want the White Star to jump in?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"The docking bay is cleared. You can come in at full throttle sir."  
  
"Thanks Freedom. ETA, two minutes. Prepare to jump."  
  
The Viper raced from the Drazi homeworld, with several Sky Serpents on his tail. They couldn't get a clear lock on his ship with his cloak activated, but that wouldn't last. During the fight with the Centauri, Starbuck had damaged his cloak when he flew through the wreckage of one of the Vipers. To make the situation worse, the cloak was designed to work against Cylon sensors; it worked imperfectly against other sensor systems. And, finally, his afterburner system had been wasted by the Sky Serpents at the start of the fight.  
  
The Viper rocked from a new miss. Freedom's suppression fire was forcing the Drazi fighters to back off a bit. He mentally winced at the structural damage that was occurring in the ship as it used its lasers and the cloak at the same time. Starbuck closed on the Freedom; he estimated only another minute of travel remained. Mr. Garibaldi was in the rear of the fighter, unconscious. He had been injured badly on the Drazi homeworld. The Viper rocked again and smoke began to fill the cockpit.  
  
"Freedom, I'm coming in hot!"  
  
The Viper entered the battlecruiser's small landing bay in the roughest landing Starbuck had made in yahren. To the Sky Serpents, which hadn't been able to pierce the battlecruiser's cloak, it simply disappeared. The battlecruiser opened a jump point and fled, leaving the Drazi pilots stunned behind them. 


	7. Climax

Chapter Six: Climax  
  
For John Sheridan, it was a nerve-wracking day. The evidence that had been assembled was shown to the Alliance council. He could feel the desire for vengeance that emanated from many of the ambassadors. Then, of course, there was the Centauri reply to the evidence that had been accumulated. One word kept flashing in his mind: war.  
  
For Group Commander Starbuck, it was an exhilarating, but ominous day. The fleet had been assembled and all the races were working well together. The fleet had planned to move the day before, but Starbuck had been a witness at the presentation that day. He planned to leave as soon as possible: if it came to war, the Primus would probably return to Centauri Prime. He wanted to get the fleet, more specifically, the Centauri battlecruiser, into hyperspace and communications silence; but first, he had a visit to make.  
  
For Londo Mollari, it was the worst day of his life. His dreams of peace went crashing down the minute he heard Centauri Prime's response to the Alliance demands. It will come to war and we will lose. He would be leaving soon for Centauri Prime and he feared that he would never see Babylon 5 again. As Londo gathered his things to leave the station, his door chimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Enter!"  
  
"Ambassador Mollari."  
  
"Group Commander, coming to say goodbye to the condemned?"  
  
"There's one thing I have to apologize for Ambassador before leaving."  
  
"What? That battlecruiser? You are going to do the smart thing and take it with you, yes?" Starbuck nodded. "Why do you think I arranged my government to send it with your fleet? I see in you and your people a fire that will come to rule the galaxy. It is a fire you share with the rest of your human brethren, but it is much stronger with you. We Centauri are a dying people though and it is best that we find allies among your people. One battlecruiser will not make a difference with us at Centauri Prime, but, maybe, among your people, it will be our salvation."  
  
With that, the Ambassador, suddenly seeming old and tired, left the room, hoping that his people would somehow find salvation from the madness that was engulfing the galaxy. Starbuck followed him out, planning to wait a few more days at Babylon 5, ostensibly to train, but really to salve his conscience and give the Primus a chance to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Traitor's Bane ready for transit sir. Your flagship is fully at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. Group Commander, is Battlegroup One ready for transit?"  
  
"Yes sir. The fleet can move out at your command sir."  
  
"General Ryan, is Battlegroup Two ready for transit?"  
  
"Yes Group Commander. All vessels prepared to jump to hyperspace."  
  
"Commander Sirus, is Transport Group One ready for transit?"  
  
"Yes sir. We can jump at your command."  
  
"Excellent. Communications officer, signal to fleet 'Lock on to beacon 95T621 and enter the jump gate. Destination: Tor 621 and then, New Caprica.' "  
  
The bridge of the battlestar erupted with cheers as the fleet entered hyperspace. They were going home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
John Sheridan watched the Alexander maneuver from its station and head for the jump gate. He turned his eyes from the monitor to the other individuals in the room: Narn, Drazi, Minbari, Ranger, Brakiri, and Human. Each was a major commander in their respective fleet. They had been assembled to discuss the continuing war against the Centauri. Combat had been limited so far to Centauri vessels trying to break the blockade imposed by the Alliance. But that could change. Already, the Centauri had destroyed a jump gate; it was unknown whether that was an accident or an indication of things to come.  
  
Sheridan had debated long and hard about letting the Colonial fleet go. Those battlestars and the Alliance taskforce with them represented a large concentration of firepower. But, in the end, he didn't ask the Group Commander to stay; he had asked enough of him already. It had been unnerving for a few days with a Primus docked next to the station, but it hadn't made any aggressive moves, nor had it obeyed orders from Centauri Prime to return home.  
  
"Mr. President, we should strike the Centauri hard. I have had my staff prepare an operation that will cripple the Centauri fleet and leave their homeworld open to our fleets." The Narn warleader placed a data crystal into the slot next to the conference room monitor. The lines and arrows displayed a massive pincer movement of all the Alliance fleets. The attack would be made in a staggered movement, with each attack being stronger than the one previous to it. The Centauri reserve would move from sector to sector trying to contain the invasion, but the Narn's plan didn't allow the reserve enough time to do it. If they did nothing, the invasion would tear through the frontier. If they tried to stop an attack, they would hear about a larger one while still in hyperspace.  
  
The Narn place was quite ingenious and corresponded with the one Sheridan had been developing, except for one minor detail. In Sheridan's place, the White Star fleet would be the first to reach Centauri Prime. In the Narn plan, the Narn fleet would have that honor. Even an idiot would know what would happen after the Narn fleet commanded the sky over the Centauri homeworld. Of course, to admit that fact would be politically incorrect.  
  
"Warleader, your plan is admirable; however, I must reject it. I don't want a full scale war against the Centauri." Well, I guess I have to make sure my operation never sees the light of day, Sheridan thought to himself. "I want this war to end with a minimum of bloodshed on both sides."  
  
The meeting didn't last long after that. Some more discussion occurred about the current state of the fighting and possible Centauri plans. Sheridan quickly returned to his quarters after the meeting, hoping to get in contact with Delenn. She was at Minbar trying to garner support for his plan for cruiser and destroyer vessels for the Alliance. The idea had been in his head for a while, but a look at the battlestars and basestars had convinced him that the Alliance needed something bigger than the White Stars.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Michael Garibaldi put down his glass of whisky and looked at the message the Narn warleader had sent to the Narn fleet defending the Narn- Centauri boarder. Fortunately, he had used a code his people had broken a week before.  
  
"Computer, open a channel to President Sheridan."  
  
"One moment please.President Sheridan's line is occupied."  
  
"Close the channel by order of Michael Garibaldi, authorization code 'peek-a-boo'."  
  
"Closing channel.opening channel to President Sheridan."  
  
"Michael what the hell is going on!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you have to hear this ASAP. The Narn fleet has just received orders to join with the Drazi fleet and move on Centauri Prime. Apparently the Centauri left a hole in their defenses and the Narn and the Drazi are moving in to exploit it."  
  
"Oh hell. Michael, have all the White Stars docked at Babylon 5 powered up and ready to move now. I have to make a call."  
  
Sheridan closed the channel with Garibaldi and opened another one with the Narn warleader.  
  
"Mr. President, why do I the honor of this call?"  
  
"Stuff it. What the hell is your fleet doing?"  
  
The Narn was shocked but didn't let it show. He hadn't expected Sheridan to figure it out so soon, but no matter. He couldn't stop them now. "I'm sorry Mr. President I don't know what you're talking about. But if our fleet were undertaking a major maneuver, I can assure you that they would be under communications silence."  
  
Without another word, Sheridan cut the channel and ran for the docking bay. He had to catch the Narn and Drazi before the unthinkable happened. 


	8. The Battle of Centauri Prime

Chapter Seven: The Battle for Centauri Prime  
  
"Group Commander, I think you should see this."  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"There are massive disturbances in hyperspace. They're concentrated near jump gates sir."  
  
"Oh frak!"  
  
"I agree sir." Group Commander Rigel moved to join Starbuck at the consol. "We've heard rumors that the Centauri destroyed a jump gate, it looks like they're expanding that operation."  
  
"Those disturbances are going to shake up the fleet pretty badly."  
  
"Well sir, we have the opportunity of a detour along this route. It should get us to Tor 621 in about the same amount of time as the original route."  
  
"And it will lead us through the heart of Centauri space."  
  
"Yes sir. It's your call."  
  
Starbuck pondered his choice. Colonel Boxey was beginning to encounter heavy Cylon resistance and was picking up some disturbing communications between Cylon vessels. He had to expedite the journey to New Caprica.  
  
"Plot the new course. Signal the rest of the fleet."  
  
The orders for a course change went out the course change. Unbeknownst to the fleet, it was picked up by a Centauri listening post and forwarded to Centauri Prime and the desk of Londo Mollari.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Three Centauri Vorchans and a pair of Primus battlecruisers in addition to a swarm of fighter craft maneuvered to intercept the approaching Narn vessels. Five Narn G'Quan class heavy cruisers took point. The rest of the Narn fleet hung back, but were close enough to support if necessary.  
  
The Centauri fighters moved at full speed towards the Narn advance force. Their high speed and maneuverability gave them an advantage over the Narn cruisers. Strangely enough, the Narns had neglected to launch any fighter craft in response. As the Centauri fighters neared firing range, a mass of jump points opened around the fighter force. Drazi Sunhawks and Sky Serpents exited hyperspace and tore into the Centauri. The Sky Serpents were slower than the Centauri fighters but better armed. The Centauri fighters never stood a chance.  
  
The Centauri capital ships sent off another message to Centauri Prime, warning of the Drazi threat in addition to that of the Narns. They then advanced on their enemy, intent on trading their lives for a little time for their Homeworld.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
At the same time as the Centauri capital ships were being butchered, Londo Mollari discovered the true cause of the war, the Drakh, from the Regent. The entire war had been engineered by the Drakh. The Drakh controlled the Regent with one of their Keepers. Mollari, already selected as the next emperor, would be similarly controlled.  
  
Mollari ran to the nearest communication station trying to get in contact with the fleet, which had been sent by the Regent on a pointless mission. The Drakh let him go; he knew there were no ships in range to help. The Narn and Drazi fleet would find a Centauri Prime devoid of any defenders. The destruction that followed would be a fitting punishment to the Centauri for Mollari's betrayal of the Shadows during the last days of the war.  
  
Mollari quickly discovered that no help would arrive. It would take the fleet eleven hours to return; the Narn and the Drazi would arrive in nine. Mollari had tried contacting Sheridan; Mollari then learned that the Narn and the Drazi weren't listening to him and that he was ten hours away with a dozen White Stars. One hour, that was all. Centauri Prime would have to endure only an hour of bombardment. But, Mollari then recalled the devastation had been done to the Narn homeworld in the first hour.  
  
He knew he should be grateful for the warning that had arrived. The five Centauri vessels had been en route to the Colonial fleet. Mollari had quietly detached them from the main defense fleet to try to reach Starbuck. Had the ships remained with the fleet, he wouldn't have known about the coming attack until the jump points were forming around Centauri Prime. At least the fleet would return only two hours after the start of the bombardment.  
  
Once more, though, images of the Narn homeworld returned to Mollari. He slipped into despair.until he noticed a report on his desk. The Colonial fleet had switched course deep into Centauri space. For a second he contemplated the Colonials joining the Narn and the Drazi against Centauri Prime. As he read the report though, he realized that at its closest, the fleet would still be seven hours from Centauri Prime. Seven hours away.about now. Mollari raced from his office once more to find a communications station.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Group Commander, we are receiving a communication."  
  
"Ignore it Lieutenant, we are under communications silence."  
  
"Sir, its from Centauri Prime." Starbuck nearly relented at that, but decided communication silence had to be maintained. They wouldn't have the luxury on the trip to New Caprica. But the communications officer continued. "Group Commander, it's Londo Mollari and claims it's urgent. He claims that his world is defenseless and will soon come under attack."  
  
Starbuck responded instantly to that. "Put it on Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Thank the gods. Group Commander, you must come to Centauri Prime." Before Starbuck could get in a single word, Mollari filled him in on the whole situation, including the Drakh. "Group Commander.Starbuck.please, you must help us. My world will be devastated."  
  
"Mollari, my fleet is on its way." Starbuck cut the channel with Mollari and opened another one to the remainder of the fleet. "All vessels, this is Group Commander Starbuck. We have received an urgent hail from Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic. Centauri Prime is defenseless and Narn and Drazi forces are closing in on that world, with the probable intention of bombarding it flat. President Sheridan is unable to order the vessels to desist. I have decided to go to the assistance of Centauri Prime. We will not assist the Centauri fleet; we will defend Centauri Prime though. To the Colonial officers and men of Battlegroup One, I know New Caprica needs us. But the fate that will befall Centauri Prime is the same that happened to out worlds many yahren ago. We are obligated to ensure that what happens to us never happens again. We will save Centauri Prime, then we will save New Caprica. All vessels, set course for Centauri Prime, maximum speed. Group Commander Starbuck out."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Above Centauri Prime, a massive fleet of ships appeared: destroyers, cruisers, fighters.and battlestars. The Colonial and Alliance battlegroups assumed defensive positions around Centauri Prime. Hyperspace probes showed the Narn and Drazi fleet to be a half an hour from Centauri Prime.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
"Yes Group Commander?"  
  
"Prepare a Viper. I'm going down to the planet and get me General Ryan." "Yes sir."  
  
The communication channel opened on Traitor's Bane. "General Ryan."  
  
"Group Commander. My battlegroup has taken defensive positions around the planet. We are ready for the Narn and Drazi if they want a fight."  
  
"General, I'm going down to the planet. You have more experience with the Narn and Drazi than Group Commander Rigel, so supreme command of the fleet is yours."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Traitor's Bane out." Starbuck turned to face Rigel, who he knew would have her own objections to the plan.  
  
"Group Commander, is this wise? Centauri Prime can be considered a hostile world. And these Drakh may be swarming all over the planet."  
  
"I know, but Mollari needs help if he's from them. I don't think they liked him getting help."  
  
"Will you at least take a squad of warriors with you? A shuttle is ready to take them down to the surface."  
  
"That would be best Group Commander. Thank you."  
  
"No problem sir. Traitor's Bane will be here for you when you get back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The Viper and the Colonial shuttle landed next to the Imperial Palace. They had made it down to the planet without being challenged. As they approached the palace though, the nine Colonials came under fire from palace guards.  
  
"Sergeant, distract them; I need to get into the palace."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Laser fire erupted on the grounds of the Imperial Palace. Starbuck slipped by the guards unnoticed. He raced through the palace, ignored by the courtiers and ministers that ran through the halls looking for a place to hide. Records from the Primus included a map of the palace grounds. Starbuck had memorized the map on the seven-hour journey to Centauri Prime. Starbuck predicted that Mollari would be in the throne room. The Group Commander continued to run through the palace, trying to save a man he had only recently recognized as a friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"General Ryan, we have jump points opening around the planet. Narn and Drazi vessels are exiting and advancing on Centauri Prime."  
  
"Open a channel Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Narn and Drazi vessels, this is the Earth Alliance destroyer Alexander, currently detached to the Colonial Exploration Battlegroup. Centauri Prime is under our protection."  
  
"Your authority is not accepted Alexander. Centauri Prime is ours under the rules of war. Leave now or be destroyed."  
  
"Negative. We will fight to defend Centauri Prime. Negotiations are currently underway to end this conflict. There is no need for an action on your part. We request that you return to assigned patrol positions on the border."  
  
"This is your final warning Alexander. Centauri Prime is ours!"  
  
"Lieutenant, cut the channel."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Power up weapons. Order the rest of the fleet to do the same. All vessels are to target the lead Narn warship."  
  
The two battlelines slowly closed. The distance dropped as the commanders of both fleets waited to see who would flinch first. The Narn commander knew that he would die first if a battle started. He had reciprocated with the Earth Alliance commander though. The fleets entered firing range and nothing happened. Then, a Drazi Sunhawk opened fire. No one ever knew why; the entire Colonial Exploration Battlegroup opened fire on it as soon as it started firing. The Sunhawk disintegrated under a hail of fire; but several seconds later, so did the Alexander.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Starbuck neared the throne room and drew his laser pistol. He could hear conversation inside.  
  
"Mollari, you failed! Your world will still be devastated, but now, you will take the Colonial worlds with you. The battle has started between them, can you feel it too? You saviors are outnumbered, their wreckage will simply add to the devastation of your world. Then, the Colonies will begin to fear and hate the Narn as word reaches them of what happened. Well, they will only fear the Narn if the Cylon don't overrun their worlds thanks to the absence of four battlestars. Thank you Mollari, I couldn't have engineered the chaos so well without you."  
  
"You won't get away with this, we will defeat you in the end and I will save my world."  
  
"Nonsense Mollari. The Regent is now dead, you will have a Keeper installed and won't threaten us again. If you try to, the fusion bombs are poised to destroy your world. Keep that in mind Mollari."  
  
Fusion bombs? "Starbuck to Traitor's Bane."  
  
"Here Group Commander. The battle's started and General Ryan is dead. We're holding our own but we can't defend Centauri Prime much longer."  
  
"Rigel, I need you to detach a squadron of Vipers. The planet is covered with fusion bombs. Send the Vipers in to destroy them."  
  
"Sir, there will be a lot of collateral damage though. Can't we just wait and."  
  
"No! They must be destroyed now. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir. Our sensors have begun to locate them and we are detaching the Vipers."  
  
"Thank you Rigel, contact me as soon as they are all destroyed."  
  
"Yes sir, Rigel out."  
  
Starbuck continued to wait outside the throne room. It's fortunate that the battlestars were here; their sensors were much stronger than those of the other worlds. I doubt the other ships could find those fusion bombs from orbit. Starbuck continued to listen to the Drakh's gloating and his descriptions of the horrors that would soon befall Centauri Prime, as well as the destruction that was occurring to the Colonial fleet. It took all of his self-control not to kill the Drakh then.  
  
"Now Mollari, the time has come. Remove you shirt, your Keeper is.NO!"  
  
"Group Commander, the Vipers have destroyed the fusions bombs. They estimate casualties to be less than 100,000."  
  
But Starbuck wasn't listening anymore. He knew what the Drakh's loud cry had meant. He leapt into the throne room with his pistol raised, surprising the Drakh and Mollari. The Drakh began to react, but was struck in the shoulder by Starbuck's first shot. The second connected with his stomach and the third between his eyes. The headless corpse dropped to the ground. It was only then that Starbuck noticed the strange creature on the ground. He didn't get a good look at it though; Mollari's boot came down hard on it.  
  
"Yes, my friend, you made a most satisfying squish."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Traitor's Bane shook violently as a Narn dreadnought unloaded a full broadside on it.  
  
"Blue Delta Squadron, engage Narn dreadnought. Adama's Remembrance, assist Blue Delta Squadron." Rigel shouted out the orders as the battlestar shook again, this time harder.  
  
"Group Commander, Freedom's been crippled."  
  
"Order them to abandon ship. Have all lifepods head for the planet, its too hot here for them."  
  
The Narn and Drazi forces continued forward, driving the Colonials and their allies steadily back. The White Stars ravaged their formations and the Sharlins were surrounded by Narn and Drazi wreckage. The battlestars were tough and their lasers had been upgraded, but slowly their armor was being stripped away. The Earth Alliance and Mars ships were not much more advanced than the Narn and Drazi and their vessels were rapidly dying.  
  
A Drazi Sunhawk closed in on the Caprican Avenger, which was distracted by a pair of G'Quans that were breaking through the fleet. A Viper from Scarlet Alpha Squadron fired its missiles at the ship and her engine exploded. The Drazi ship spun out of control and slammed into the battlestar's bridge.  
  
"Group Commander, Caprican Avenger is out of control. We've lost communication with them and her weapons are not firing synchronously."  
  
"Is she dropping towards the planet?"  
  
"Not anymore sir. Engineering must have stabilized her."  
  
"Order the Child of Libra to support them and try to bring some order to her weapons."  
  
"Two Narn heavy cruisers turning to engage her sir."  
  
"Have Liberty engage the Narn cruisers. Have Red Delta Squadron support her." The Mars Hyperion cruiser, representing a quarter of that planet's fleet moved to defend the battlestar. Red Delta Squadron, which had just finished destroying the fusion bombs on Centauri Prime, hit the afterburners and hurried to join the Liberty. Liberty fired her forward guns at the first Narn heavy cruiser. They caused some damage, but the ship was still functional. Both Narn cruisers focused their weapons on the Liberty and the forward section of the ship exploded.  
  
Red Delta Squadron tore into the Narn cruisers from below. Their missiles made numerous holes in both ships superstructure. After that pass, one cruiser was destroyed and the other crippled. The squadron assumed defensive positions on Caprican Avenger until Child of Libra could arrive and covered the escape pods from the Liberty as they made their way to the battlestar.  
  
Red Delta Squadron was the best in the exploration fleet. All of her pilots had completed at least one tour of duty in Red Alpha or Blue Alpha Squadrons on the Galactica, the best squadrons in the fleet. With the expansion of the fleet beyond even the levels of the original fleet, colors could no longer distinguish between squadrons on their own, hence the addition of an alpha, beta, etc.  
  
The experience of the squadron would be needed in the coming minutes. Narn and Drazi fighters and capital ships were attracted to the crippled battlestar. They closed in for the kill. The Vipers lashed out at the incoming vessels. It was at that second that something snapped. To call it rage would be an understatement. These pilots had all fought Cylons before; they had stood as the last defenders of their world, knowing that if they failed their families and friends would die. And here they were, defending a foreign empire against a pair of 'allies' instead of trying to get home. Flames erupted from the battlestar, a battlestar that should have been defending the Colonies. A fury that had not been seen in even the darkest days of the exodus came upon the men of Red Delta Squadron and then spread to the entire Colonial fleet. None of them would be able to explain it later on. Many would not be able to recall large parts of the battle. The Narn and Drazi, those that survived at least, recalled it well.  
  
Vipers slashed through the Narn and Drazi formation with a total lack of regard for themselves. Many were lost, but the Narn and Drazi suffered much more. Narn and Drazi fighters raced to plug holes created by the loss of capital ships only to be destroyed by Vipers that had expected such a move and slaughtered them incessantly. A G'Quan heavy cruiser exploded after a Colonial warrior rammed his crippled Viper into the bridge instead of ejecting. Another Viper lead a group of Frazis and Sky Serpents into the waiting guns of Adama's Remembrance; the Viper and her opponents were destroyed. A warrior in an escape pod from Freedom changed its signal to read a Viper, occupying the attention of several Drazi ships for a few seconds. The engineers of Caprican Avenger sent their ship into the vortex of combat on front of them along with the three other battlestars despite its decline in combat efficiency. Child of Libra fired on Narn lifepods, attracting Frazis to defend them, and then caught those fighters in a crossfire of four battlestars.  
  
The other vessels of the fleet stood with the Colonials. Earth Force ships, including the freighters, followed them into the storm of combat despite the horrendous losses they had taken in the fight. The destroyer Scipio advanced in front of Traitor's Bane's bridge, taking fire meant for that ship. The Minbari Sharlins fought side by side with the Earth Force vessels. It was at that point that historians of the future claimed the Earth-Minbari War was over. The previous year, the Minbari fought for Earth, now, they fought for Earth Force and Earth Force for the Minbari. There was no hesitation between the vessels of the two races. The damaged Hyperion rammed a Narn dreadnought that had been targeting the crippled Felani, which had lost its stealth capabilities. Minbari Niall fighters defended the lifepods of the Hyperion and the Scipio even as more Narn ships closed on the Felani.  
  
The Centauri Primus made its own sacrifice. The advancing ships left a hole in the defense of Centauri Prime and three G'Quans moved to exploit it. The Centauri battlecruiser closed with them.and detonated her reactor. All four vessels died. The Centauri freighter that had joined the fleet to ferry fighters ejected the fighters from her hold. When a pair of Sky Serpents arrived to destroy them, the freighter detonated its reactor.  
  
It was this maelstrom of destruction that John Sheridan encountered when his White Stars emerged from hyperspace. His next words were as cold and strong as steel. "This President John Sheridan to Narn and Drazi vessels, withdraw now. This is you only warning. We will enter firing range in one minute." A retreat that had started with the devastating advance of the Colonials turned into a rout.  
  
The battered Colonial fleet let them go. Vipers landed and their pilots staggered to their rooms; almost a quarter would refuse to fly again. The commanders of the battlestars were startled by the sudden end of adrenaline and began to shake uncontrollably, recalling their loss of restraint during the battle. Laser battery operators, who a few seconds before had been viciously firing into crippled ships broke down. Starfuries searched in vain for their destroyers, eventually realizing that their friends were now dead. Even the warrior caste of the Sharlins were moved by the violence of those final minutes. Only the Rangers of the White Stars had remained collected in the fight, but even their intense training had nearly failed. White Star 3 approached Traitor's Bane and John Sheridan, looking at the destruction around him, prayed he would never see its like again. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: December 31st, 2262 (Earth Standard Reckoning)  
  
Group Commander Starbuck's personal log: The fleet has left Tor 621. I had hoped to leave sooner, but the men and women under my commander weren't ready. The week after the Battle of Centauri Prime had been a horror. Many had expressed doubts about returning duty; all were scared with what they had done. I had not experienced it and didn't know what to say to them.  
  
I have to admit that I am just as ashamed of my self as my warriors are with themselves. I had doubted the abilities of the Earth Force men; I just couldn't conceive that they would be ready for the last ditch combat that they would face in the future. After Centauri Prime, I will never think that again. THEY WERE ALL DESTROYED. Every destroyer and cruiser had died in those cataclysmic minutes. I have been unable to look into the eyes of the survivors.  
  
President Luchenko sent additional ships to Centauri Prime to join us on the journey to New Caprica. I am thankful that I had the strength to accept them; I fear I will only lead them to their deaths. The Earth Alliance fleet includes one of the new Warlock destroyers. Mars Gov has apologized but they cannot afford to do the same. The Minbari have towed Felani back to their homeworld, and two other Sharlins replaced her.  
  
Emperor Mollari has not surprised me in the least. The shipyards of Centauri Prime repaired the four battlestars and replaced our Vipers. Several hundred Centauri have asked to join our fleet, eager to serve with the fleet that saved their homeworld. Londo has also attached a fleet of Primus battlecruisers and Vorchan destroyers. Centauri Prime has rallied to our side. I know that if our relations with Earth cool, the Centauri will stand with us.  
  
Drakh ran wild in the streets of the capital following the death of their leader, thousands of civilians were killed and the Centauri troops were hopelessly outmatched. Warriors and Rangers shuttled down to the city and did what they could. The Rangers were able to hold their own, but not our warriors. The city would have died if not for the Centauri people themselves. As the aristocracy fled, the 'commoners' as they are called by the nobility defended their emperor. When we ran out of strength, they fought with knives, when they ran out of knives, they used sticks, and stones, and bare hands. They were magnificent. I hope I never have to see such magnificence again.  
  
I have received word that Colonel Boxey has reached New Caprica; one of the White Stars was lost in the final battle with a basestar. Apollo and Tigh are ecstatic. I have forwarded all the data we have on Alliance weaponry, organic armor, etc. But the reports Boxey intercepted from the Cylons are true. They staged another attack on New Caprica and destroyed the shipyard. Athena's fleet is now composed of Galactica and three damaged battlestars. The Cylons attacked New Caprica with fifteen basestars. Apollo doesn't know if they are trying to finish us off before we get reinforcements or if they have just assembled a new fleet. I hope it's the former but I fear the latter.  
  
End of Part I Please review so I know what I did wrong. I'll try to correct them here and in Part II, which I am currently writing.  
  
What to look forward to in Part II:  
  
1) The trip back to New Caprica.  
  
2) The return of a regular.  
  
3) Starbuck discovers the Cylon and Colonial connections to the Vorlons.  
  
4) The launch of a new battlestar.  
  
5) A change in the appearance of the Cylons and the disastrous consequences that result. 


End file.
